Temari and Naruto fun
by fibla
Summary: Naruto brought Sasuke , heritage and bloodline discovered , hot sand kunoichi feelings , sakura bashing
1. Chapter 1

_chapter 1 – Return_

Valley of end -

A bloodied and beaten Naruto walked over the exhausted Sasuke lying on the floor . They looked at each other a few seconds until Naruto spoke.

"Hey teme you okay?" said Naruto

Then Sasuke raised an eyebrow 'I nearly killed him and he cares for me instead of him , I'm such a fool'

"Not bad as you , dobe" replied Sasuke "Naruto … I'm sorry for trying to kill you , I was blinded for power and the cursed seal was increasing that desire" finished with a painful expression.

Then Naruto smiled "No problem teme , can you stand up ?"

"Dobe my chakra is depleted , can't move , guess you'll have to carry me to Konoha" said Sasuke with an smirk

"You bastard" yelled Naruto while picking him bridal style , then the both laughed and left the area.

"Interesting" said a figure that had half body underground as he left.

- Konoha -

The team along with the Gaara siblings arrived at the gates ,

Tsunade and Jiraiya along with Sakura and some villagers.

The Hokage was checking they were injured then Sasuka as bitch

as always opened his mouth.

"Where's Sasuke-kun I swear if that Naruto-baka don't brough

bring him back" threatened Sakura

All the people glared at her , then Lee interrupted "After fighting

leader of the Sound Four , some guy with a bone bloodline of the

Kaguya clan he went to fight Sasuke"

Then Sakura snorted "Like the dead-last could do that , there's no

way he could beat my Sasuke-kun" , people began to leek killer

intent , Tsunade was extremely pissed , Jiraiya was holding her

back to not kill the pinky bitch .

'How could she treat his team-mate like that , after all he has

done for Gaara' thought Temari in anger

"Let's just wait" replied Shikamaru

Forest –

Naruto was walking towards Konoha with Sasuke in his back then the black haired boy though ' I wonder what was that red chakra '

"Hey Dobe , what was that red chakra" asked the Sasuke

Then Naruto narrowed his eyes and signed making worry Sasuke

"Well I hope you don't hate me but you deserve to know" said Naruto 'Hate him?' though Sasuke

"Your remember to history of the Nine-tails?" asked Naruto

"Yeah big deal the Yondaime defeated him in cost of his life" replied Sasuke then Naruto laughed.

"What's wrong dobe" asked Sasuke in concern

"Well teme , that history was a lie , the Yondaime couldn't kill the strong and almight Kyuby 'inside Naruto , Kyuby heard that and his ego increased' , so what happened to the Kyuby , the only thing that could keep him from destroying the village it's sealing him" Sasuke began to understand those words "But what could keep such powerful force of nature 'insert Kyuby laught here' , a newborn baby who's chakra coils wasn't developed , then Kyuby chakra will be gradually absorbed each year , Yondaime last wish was to threat the baby like a hero too bad never happened" finish Naruto.

"Your telling me you're the one who's keeping everyone alive and they threat you like shit" asked Sasuke

"Pretty much" replied Naruto while nodding.

"What a load of bullshit" said Sasuke in anger.

"**Kit** **you there?**" said a voice , Naruto shocked his head making Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"**LISTEN YOU FLESHBAG I NEED TO TALK TO YOU AND YOUR FRIEND**" yelled Kyuby

"Teme , Kyuby wants to talk to us , she wants to say us something" said Naruto , Sasuke eyes widened

"You can talk to her , WAIT HER?" yelled Sasuke then Naruto laughed , they looked at each other and suddenly there were in the sewers

"Where the fuck I am" asked Sasuke looking at the standing Naruto

"Well teme , this is my mind let's go find the Kyuby" replied Naruto as they walked , then they stood in front of a giant cage

They looked inside and a red haired woman with 9 tails and fox ears appeared in front of them , Sasuke gasped 'That's the Kyuby?' thought Sasuke making Kyuby chuckled

"**Well kit I have called you here to tell you that's thanks to you friend that pierced your chest with the Chidori technique**" said Sasuke making flinch "**That forced the awakening of your bloodline**" both eyes widened at that , then Naruto blurted out.

"Cool I have a bloodline , what does he do , wait a minute do you know who my parents were ?" asked Naruto

"**What will be the fun of that , I only will tell you that's an eye doujutsu that comes from your mother side , it's no my place to tell who your family was , ask the sannins for that**" finished Kyuby

"Okay" said Naruto disappointed

"**Tell you what , I'll give you a gift for defeating your friend , so what do you want**" asked Kyuby while looking at him

Naruto was about to open his mouth but Kyuby interrupted "**Don't dare you say Ramen**" then he closed it and began to think then Sasuke 'I can't believe he was going to ask for Ramen to the Kyuby , wait this is the dobe were talking about'

Then Naruto looked at Sasuke who raised an eyebrow then at Kyuby.

"Can you make disappear the cursed seal that the Snake freak put him on the neck" asked Naruto

Sasuke eyes widened "You will do that for me?" stuttered the boy

Then Naruto smiled at him "Of course teme , what are friends for"

"Che Dobe" smiled Sasuke

"**Very well**" then red chakra began to leek out of the cage and moving to Sasuke neck , when it reached his location Sasuke screamed in pain , then they appear in the real world

Sasuke awoke with a pleasant sensation , then Naruto looked at his friend neck and gasped

"Hey teme it worked you don't have the cursed seal" said excited then Sasuke smirked "Hmf"

"Well let's keep going" said Naruto

"Wait dobe what about your doujutsu" asked Sasuke

"Oh I forgot" said Naruto , Sasuke slapped his forehead "she said it was an eye doujutsu how do I activate" looking at Sasuke

"You have to close your eyes and gather chakra into them , when you noticed something while adding chakra open your eyes" replied Sasuke

Naruto this as he told , then while adding chakra they heard a sound from them , then Naruto opened his eyes.

Sasuke saw his eyes and his eyes widened and jaw dropped , he saw the sharingan eyes with two tomoes on eye 'Itachi didn't kill all the Uchihas , haha I have family left , and it has to be the dobe' though as he laughed

Naruto looked at him as he was crazy "Hey teme your okay"

"Dobe , Itachi didn't kill all the Uchihas" replied Sasuke

"I know that teme he left you alive" said Naruto

"Che dobe , look at yourself" said Sasuke as he pointed in a puddle of water then Naruto walked over it an saw his face.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT" yelled making Sasuke chuckled then he looked at Sasuke "Guess what you're related to me" finished Naruto

"Seems that dobe" smirked Sasuke

Naruto deactivate his eyes "Well let's go , baachan and ero-sennin have a shitload to explain" , as he picked Sasuke and continued his way to Konoha

- 2 hours later at Konoha gates -

The jounins instructors of each team and the members of it stood in the gates , Tsunade was currently finishing healing Neji along with Shizune but she's mind was to preoccupied on Naruto

Then Shikamaru spotted 2 figures 'It's Naruto and Sasuke , guess he did' said with an smiled "It's Naruto and Sasuke" said this time

The group smiled but Sakura grew anger 'How the dobe beat my Sasuke-kun' thought (she's fucking crazy) and with that she rushed at them , the group walked too but looking at Sakura.

Tsunade was about to stop her but Jiraiya put his hand on his shoulder "I have a feeling something will happen and it will for the best to don't interrupted" , Tsunade looked at him worried but she agreed

"Hey Sakura I brought him.." but he was interrupted when he was slapped by her.

All the crow eyes widened , Temari was about to kill her

Naruto and Sasuke looked at her in shock

"What?" asked an stunned Naruto

"I told you to bring him back , not to hurt him , you DEMON" yelled Sakura with anger and then she proceed by to slap him again but Naruto in full of anger grabbed her by the wrist to stop the slap

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING , ARE YOU BLIND OF SOMETHING , HE'S JUST EXHAUSTED" yelled Naruto

"Lies you tried to kill him , look at all his blood" yelled pointing at Sasuke.

"THIS IS MY BLOOD YOU IDIOT" yelled Naruto , Tsunade and Temari wanted to kill her , and Gaara nevermind.

"SAKURA HOW CAN YOU TREAT HIM LIKE , DIDN'T HE SAVE US FROM OROCHIMARU ON THE FOREST OF DEATH , DIDN'T HE SAVE OUR LIVES AND THE VILLAGE FROM GAARA AT THE INVASION" yelled Sasuke full anger

Now the villagers and some ninjas gasped they thought it was the Uchiha

"Oh Sasuke-kun there's no need to lie , there's no way the dobe could beat a monster like Gaara" said in a sweet tone that make sick all the people

Temari and Kankoru were using all his willpower to restrain themselves but the next thing was unexpected by all.

Naruto slapped Sakura with all his might that send her flying to the floor with a red cheek , Sakura looked at him stunned.

"Never call Gaara a monster you stupid bitch , he's more human than a slut like you will ever be" said in a serious but terrifying voice.

The crow jaws dropped , Gaara eyes widened at that aswell as Kankoru , Temari have his hands on his mouths after hearing that resisting the desire to hug him.

Then Kakashi appeared in front of Naruto this time , then our hero raised an eyebrow like saying what?

"That was uncalled for Naruto , I never though of you of all the people doing that" said Kakashi , now it was the turn of Jiraiya of being helded up by Tsunade

Now Naruto became more angrier

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S UNCALLED FOR , I TELL YOU , THAT'S UNCALLED THAT PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU MADE JOUNIN , IT'S YOU FUCKING FAULT WERE LIKE THIS , PLAYING FAVORITES ON YOUR TEAM HATAKE" yelled Naruto

"That's no true , I never played favourites" growled while glaring at him

Woah that was the last straw , Naruto in full of anger activate the sharingan making the crow gasp , Kakashi was too stunned to do something.'When did he .." though Jiraiya and Tsunade

"YOU NEVER PLAYED FAVOURITES? THEN WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TEACH ME IN 7 MONTH SINCE THE DAY WE LEFT THE ACADEMY... WHAT TOO SCARED TOO TALK , THEN I'LL TELL YOU

,THE ONLY FUCKING THING YOU TAUGHT ME WAS TREE CLIMBING" yelled Naruto

The rookies couldn't believe what they were hearing , the jounins 'only tree climbing' thought while glaring at Kakashi and Tsunade and Jiraiya leeking killer intent.

"Out of my way scum" said Naruto as he pushed Kakashi , he began to walk to the crow but he suddenly stopped.

"Hey dobe what's wrong" asked Sasuke

"I feel like shit , can't move anymore" said as he fell on the floor

"OTOUTO" yelled Tsunade as she rushed to him , the people were stunned at the familiarity of the Hokage .

"Dobe , deactivate the Sharingan or you'll pass from chakra exhaustion" said Sasuke , then his eyes turned blue.

Temari rushed at him and kneel before him "Is he okay?" asked , Tsunade and Jiraiya raised an eyebrow , the last one smirked at this . Tsunade did a diagnosis jutsu and replied "He's injured and he's chakra is nearly depleted" as she healed him.

Then Jiraiya dashed to Kakashi and pinned him to the wall.

"Minato will be very dissapointed in you Kakashi" said Jiraiya as he glared at him

In the crow were stunned by the reaction but the jounins and Shikamaru 'Minato isn't that the Yondaime'

"What happened and how did he get the sharingan" asked Tsunade in a serious tone

Sasuke froze "Well..." but he was interrupted by Naruto

"Tell them all they deserve to know the truth , for bad or for good,

Baachan don't punish Sasuke he's mind was corrupted by the curse seal , Ero-sennin?" said Naruto

"Yes gaki?" asked Jiraiya

"Can you check the seal on Gaara , he's like me , it's seems the one who did the sealing was a beginner , he can't sleep" replied the blonde.

The sand siblings eyes popped , 'He's like Gaara?' though Temari

"Okay gaki" said Jiraiya

"Good to know" said Naruto with an smile "I'm sorry but i'm too tired" then he fell sleep

Tsunade was healing him "Well?" asked looking at Sasuke

Then Sasuke shifted uneasy and spoke "After he beat me on the valley of ends , he carried me all the way from there to here but in the forest Kyuby wanted to talk to us.." the jounins and sannins froze at that

"Wait a minute , how can you talk to him if Yondaime killed him" said Ino

"Yondaime didn't kill after all isn't it" said Shikamaru looking at her Hokage

"No" Tsunade simple said then Kurenai interrupted "Are you sure is wise to told them?"

"It was Naruto decision so it will be , this is an S-class secret that only the adults knew punishable by death" the rookies froze at hat "All of you were told that the Yondaime killed the Kyuby in cost of his live" they all nodded "Well that's lie , you see the Kyuby was too powerfull to kill him , so what did he do to save the village, it was sealing him , but what can keep the most powerfull of the bijuus , well it's a newborn baby , with his chakra coils undevelloped that allow his chakra slowly merge with the demon and after a lot years killing the demon inside him , Yondaime last wish was to treat the baby like the hero he is but it turned out the other way , that baby was Naruto" finished Tsunade glaring at the villagers , who have their heads down in shame.

There was a deep silence , some girls were silenty crying , Lee and Gai were spouting nosenses about the flames of youth , Gaara was stunned 'He's like and he remained sane' and Temari let a tear stroking Naruto hair , that didn't go unnoticed by the Sannins

"So you're telling me that Naruto is holding the demon that nearly destroyed our village and they hated him?" asked a stunned Neji

Then Tsunade snorted looking at the villagers with disgust

"Hate? Since birth he has been beaten , hated , glared , abused by the villagers and the funny thing is that he didn't even know why he was hated during 12 years until Mizuki told him the truth at the graduation exams" said with venom in her voice

That was too much too handle , how come someone treated like this could become some as Naruto know

"There's more isn't it?" asked Shikamaru raising an eyebrow

"Yes" replied Jiraiya , Tsunade looked at him in shock "His father told us to do not reveal his heritage until he awakened his bloodline and get strong , two things that he already proved" he received nods from the jounins and rookies "The whole village will know eventually , as well as Naruto when he wake up but i'm going to tell , you see the Sharingan come by his mother side , she's name was Uchiha Misao".

"That's my mother sister , she was an ANBU captain well knowed , that means Naruto is my cousin" said an shocked Sasuke , some of the people who knew her were stunned aswell , Kakashi let a lone tear , she knew her , she was Obito cousin.

"Regretable , she died giving birth to Naruto a cause of some complications and stress at the Kyuby attack" finished Jiraiya

"The only ones that knew Naruto father was me , Tsunade , Sandaime and Uchiha Itachi" said Jiraiya , Sasuke looked at him shocked when he said his brother "You may think that Yondaime choose Naruto because he was born that day but that's not the truth , Yondaime was an honorable man and he will never ask for sacrifice no ones child" some people began to shake as they knew what was about to come "Naruto's real name is Namikaze Naruto , he's the son of Namikaze Minato aka Yellow Flash the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and Uchiha Misao"

All the people were in utherly shock , then Kakashi spoke with a tear.

"But Minato-sensei never married , he never had children" yelled Kakashi

"Sandaime and I were present the day who married , Uchiha clan didn't allowed marriage from people of the outside , and what do you think will happened if Iwa knew that the Yondaime have a lover , they tried to kill her , and Naruto ? Fearing the ressurection of the Yellow flash they will tried to kill or kidnap him and raised him as a weapon and they called you a genius , look at him" pointing at Naruto "He looks like Minato when he was young , he can do the Rasengan and summon the toad Boss Gamabunta" [insert massive gaps here

"As i much i want to brag about Naruto , i want to know what happened" said Tsunade looking at Sasuke

Then Sasuke took a deep breath "Well , when i looked at Naruto eyes somehow we teleported to his mindscape , it was composed of sewers , then i followed him to a room , it was a big room with a cage and some kind of paper seal holding the gates" the people were silent listening to the tale "i looked inside and saw a red haired woman with nine tails and fox ears" [insert massive gasp here then Tsunade snapped out of the shock

"Wait Kyuby is SHE?" said the blonde , Sasuke nodded "Kyuby said that when we were fighting it force the awakening of the sharingan when i pierced his chest with the Chidori" finished looking down

[insert massive glare with killent intent then [massive glare to Kakashi from jounins and sannins .

Temari looked at him outrageous , and montioned his hand to punch him in anger but Tsunade grabbed her and told "As i much as i want to let you do what your going to do , Naruto said to forgive him" , "I'm sorry" said Sasuke stunning the people 'Uchiha Sasuke never said sorry' , "You could had killed him" yelled Temari with anger , his brothers were stunned how she defended Naruto.

"Continue" said Tsunade "Then Naruto asked what bloodline had and if he knew his parents , Kyuby told him that it was an eye doujutsu but it seems he wanted him to find him on his own and she told us that she was not her place to tell , she said too ask the Sannins"

"Is anything more?" asked Jiraiya , Sasuke nodded "Then she told Naruto that she can ask for a gift from her for defeating me" , all the people froze "What did she gave him" asked Kurenai in fear

Then Jiraiya joked "Knowing the brat probably he asked her to gave him Ramen" , Sasuke gulped then Tsunade interrupted "Now it's not the time for jokes pervert" then she noticed the face on Sasuke

"Don't tell me..." stuttered Tsunade

"Naruto was about to told her but somewhat Kyuby knew what he was going tell and told him "Don't say Ramen" , everyone eyes popped out from the sockets then [Massive laught here , then Tsunade pocket Naruto in the head saying "Baka"

"So what did he get?" replied Jiraiya "He asked for the Kyuby to remove the cursed seal that Orochimaru gave him and that's it" showing his neck without the seal , everyone eyes widened at that

"That brat is too much like his father , always thinking about others instead of him" said Jiraiya with an smile , the others smiled at him too

Tsunade picked slowly Naruto from the floor then she looked at the others "Well shows over , let's go all the injured to the hospital" then she looked at Kakashi , and Sakura "You both in my office in 3 hours" they flinched and understood.


	2. Chapter 2

_chapter 2 – Discoveries_

Otogakure_ – _

Orochimaru was waiting impatiently for his vessel to arrive , there were no news about Sasuke or the Sound Four then the door opened to reveal Kabuto

"Kabuto where's Sasuke-kun" growled the snake then Kabuto signed and pulled his glasses

"Forgive for my rudness but after disappearing from Konoha , Tsunade send a rescue party composed of genins , Naruto-kun was along with them , it seems that the Sound Four were killed along with Kimimaro-kun , then Naruto-kun fought Sasuke-kun at the valley of ends and won dragging him back to Konoha" finished Kabuto

"WHAT" yelled the sannin outrageus "How can the Kyuby brat beat the genius , DAMMIT , I should have killed him back then" finished

"What are you going to do" asked Kabuto

"For instance , we will wait for a letter from an old friend , kukuku" smirked the Sannin.

Akatsuki hideout –

Itachi waited in a room with some members "You know what to do

it's time to make him pay for what he has done" said Itachi , the

other people nodded.

They all arrived in a room with 9 figures then the leader spoke "It's

seems Sasuke Uchiha betrayed Konoha and ran to Orochimaru ,

Itachi flinched 'not now' , but the Nine-tails vessel confronted him

in the valley of ends , beat him and dragged back to Konoha

changing his mind 'I owe one Naruto' .

"We will gather in 3,5 years to starting the collection of Bijuus you

all dismissed" finished

Some members stood in front of them "Is there anything anything

you want to say?" said the leader

Then they took their battle stances , Itachi changed to the

Mangekyu "You and Madara will pay for ruining our lives ,

Amaterasu" then black flames were rushing to the leader but

Zetsu jumped in the middle protecting him but dying in the end.

"So you decide to betray us" spoke in a calm down the leader

"There was never us to began with" replied Itachi and the fight

started.

Konoha –

2 days after the arrival , our hero was lying in the bed at the

hospital , Sasuke was sitting next to him completed healed

he smirked at the problems that Naruto had provocked because of

revealing of his lineage . Somewhat the news spread around the

village , most of the villagers were asking why they wasn't told

the truth , she remember a pissed off Tsunade cursing Naruto for

mess he caused.

He looked at Naruto , "it's seems the dobe is waking up" as he

watched him move

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in the hospital then he

he heard "Dobe " he looked at his right to find Sasuke looking

"Hey teme" replied then Sasuke smirk

Then Tsunade , Jiraiya and Shizune "It's about time brat" said

the blonde woman to Naruto , he smiled , Tsunade was happy that

she saw his little brother good , she looked at Sasuke "Did you tell

him?" Sasuke shocked his head

"Naruto I time to tell you about your family" said Tsunade a little

nervous about how he will take the news

"Ah don't worry I know already" said Naruto looking at the

shocking faces then he continued "You see when I was asleep in

the ground , i was having a talk about the Sharingan with Kyuby ,

like the differents stages of it , and some other things , but I was

able to heard the events in the outside.

"How Kyuby knows about the Sharingan dobe " asked Sasuke

"Well teme , Kyuby was the one who create the doujutsu" replied

Naruto leaving a stunned crow "I'll tell you more later"

Then Tsunade interrupted "So brat what do you feel about being the son of the one who sealed the Kyuby in you"

Naruto took a deep breath "Well he did what he have to do at the time , and I don't blame him , in fact I proud of him" making smile the people of the room "but there's something I regret" Tsunade raised an eyebrow "What brat?" replied

"That means I will become Hokage but you see the Hokage mountain"

said while pointing at the window , they all nodded "Well when I will become Rokudaime , they have to put my face sadly to yours

Baa-chan"

There was a few silence , then veins popped on Tsunade face , Sasuke and Shizune chuckled and Jiraiya laughed

Tsunade grabbed Naruto by the collar and start to shake him to death while yelling "YOU STUPID BRAT HOW DARE YOU , YOUR TELLING ME THIS AFTER THE WHOLE MESS YOU PROVOCKED MAKING ME TELLING ALL THE TRUTH"

After a few minutes of madness Tsunade calmed himself making Naruto in a world of pain later.

Jiraiya gave a dress to Naruto "Take this Naruto this is your father costume better than your ugly orange outfit"

Naruto took it happily but cursed Jiraiya for insulting his beloved orange outfit , he dressed there making Shizune blush , he got up of the bed , looking at himself "So who do I look" asked the blond

"Like a carbon copy of your father" replied Tsunade with an smile

"Dobe for once you look like a real ninja" said Sasuke with an smirk

"Teme , I'm a real ninja .. nevermind hows Temari i mean Gaara" asked Naruto then everyone looked at him with an smirk

"What?" replied the blond then Jiraiya interrupted "I changed his seal for ones similar to you , now he can sleep and control his sand for better"

"That's good to know" said Naruto "Now you have to go the gates Gaara and his siblings are waiting you there to talk to you , then after that we'll talk about your heritance" Naruto nodded

Then Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the arm and pulled him "Come on teme your coming with me" then Sasuke shocked his head

After they left , "Well he took rather well but It the first time I saw him this happy" said Shizune "Naruto changed Sasuke aswell , I never saw that boy laugh" replied Tsunade

Then Jiraiya interrupted "Just like his father , let's go follow him , you will see the funny thing that will happens" Tsunade raised an eyebrow

"What did you do already pervert" snorted Tsunade "I'm not a pervert , I'm the ultimate matchmaker , you saw how the Suna kunoichi looked at him and Naruto mentioned her here so you know I'm going to take the brat for a 3,5 years , so I have a talk with Gaara , it seems he will be the next Kazekage , I told him about Temari and Naruto and about the training trip , Naruto and I will travel for a year and the next of time we will stay Suna , Naruto affinity is wind so there he can learn , the Kazekage immediately agree , in Suna no one guy tried to date her because their fears of his brother" finished looking at Tsunade where 'WTF'

He turned his head to look at Tsunade already at the door "What are you waiting , I need to see this , perhaps this is your first good thing you did in your live" said a Tsunade excited , Jiraiya shocked his head meanwhile Shizune giggled.

- Forest –

Itachi was running cursing himself about what happened in the base

_Itachi and Kisame were the last ones alive they were standing in front of the Leader __and his partner a girl called Konan , they were outclassed_

"_Where's Madara" asked Itachi _

"_Madara has other business to attend" said the leader_

_Kisame was in deep thoughts , they will never survive , then he looked at his only friend and whispered_

"_Listen Itachi , I will hold them down , you're going to run away and going back with your brother at Konoha , after all you're the one who's really clean" whispered Kisame_

_Itachi shocked his head "No way"_

"_Itachi , you have a life in Konoha , you're my only real friend , please leave" said in pain _

_Itachi looked at him "I'm sorry Kisame , I swear Madara will pay for that , I will see you in the afterlife" and he left_

"_How honourable" said the leader_

"_If I'm going to die anyways I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN WITH ME , SUITON : SOUSHA BAKUSHA" yelled Kisame making hand seal._

Then he saw Konoha in the horizon and signed

- Konoha –

Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the gates , surprising with no glares and no whispers .

"Hey guys" yelled Naruto waving his hand to the Suna Siblings

Temari saw Naruto new dress and could help but blush , Naruto noticed this and blushed as well.

"Uzumaki Naruto" said Gaara then Naruto smirked "Actually Gaara , it's Namikaze Naruto , so Ero-Sennin told me that the sealing went perfect"

Gaara nodded his head "Yes , i can't hear Shukaku and I can control my sand with more accuracy , I forever in debt with you"

Then Naruto shocked his head "What are friends for" said as he extended his hand for shake

Gaara eyes widened but he snapped out of the shock "Friends , thank you my friend" as he shaked hands , the other jaws dropped

Then at Temari with a little blush "MMm Thank you for caring about me when I was in the floor Temari" stuttered a little the blond

Then Temari hugged him making his eyes popping out of his sockets , "No Naruto-kun , it' s me that have to thank you for helping my brother" and the she kissed him in the cheek , Naruto froze for an instant , they released the hug

"It's no problem , Temari..-chan" said Naruto embarrassed

"Until we meet again Naruto-kun" replied Temari as they left

"Ok , good-bye" stuttered Naruto

Naruto was quiet without moving looked at her as they were leaving , then someone slapped in the back "WHAT?" yelled Naruto

Sasuke smirked "So the dobe finally got a girl " teased

"Shut up teme" said embarrassed "Let's go I want to know what my parents left me I hope it's a house"

In the roofs 2 people were watching the scene with giggles

"Oh , how cute little brother is in love , I can't wait to tease him" squealed Tsunade

"1rt stage of research material , COMPLETED" said Jiraiya with a dance pose then Tsunade looked at him with a vein in his forehead

"I knew it you pervert" growled as she punched him sending him flying

- Memorial : Training grounds 7 –

Kakashi was standing looking at the memorial "I'm sorry sensei I failed to your son , I'm sorry Obito I failed to your nephew" said in pain recalling the events at Hokage office

_Shizune mentioned Kakashi and Sakura to enter to the office , Tsunade was there looking at them __with cold eyes. Shizune closed the door leaving the three alone , that alone convinced them that what about to happen was not going to be pleasant._

"_Sit down , Haruno , Hatake" said in a iron tone of voice while pointing to one of the chairs in front of her desk._

_They did as I told_

"_Well what do you have to say from yourselves" replied Tsunade _

_Both of them put looked at the floor in shame then Kakaski decided to speak "We have no excuse"_

_Tsunade smirked at that but replied "Team 7 and all of its members are off active roster . Uchiha Sasuke , cursed seal or not , attempted to murder Naruto but Naruto told me to don't be to harsh at him __, so _

_he will be in surveillance . Also until further notice , Haruno Sakura , your license as a shinobi of this village is hereby suspended due to your attitude and assault of a fellow shinobi . Hatake Kakashi , your license is also suspended on the grounds of poor judgement with your students and your attitude towards your responsabilities"_

_Kakashi said nothing when Tsunade spoke out the . He deserve it and there was nothing he could say that could change her mind._

_Sakura also said nothing when she heard her punishement but when she heard to nothing about Naruto , it made her worry._

"_Um , what about Naruto ? Is he going to be punished as well?" Sakura doubted it but since Naruto was placed off the active roster , Tsunade must have had something planned for her teammate._

_Tsunade looked at her 'Is she out of mind' thought "Punished for what? For saving the village another time?" mocked the blonde making Sakura __down her head in shame._

"_Thanks to Naruto little show , he has gained a lot of enemies , now he will be more in danger than before … your dismissed until next order , and they left._

"I'm so sorry Naruto" said with a tear in his eyes

- Hokage tower –

Sasuke went to his home after saying goodbyes to Naruto , our hero was about to enter at Tsunade office to discussing about his heritage , he knocked and entered the office , inside there was Jiraiya and Tsunade .

Naruto reased an eyebrow when he saw both smirks , but he didn't even bother so he walked and sat on the chair

'Must be think about Temari' though the duo with an smile

"So what did he left me" asked Naruto then Tsunade pulled out a box

, he slowly opened the box and noticed that it was mostly full of scrolls. He noticed that something was under the scrolls but he couldn't see what it was, and he also noticed some oddly designed three-tipped kunai. On top of the scrolls was a letter addressed to him, he opened the letter and slowly read it:

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading th__is letter than either Tsunade, Sarutobi or Jiraiya has decided that it is time for you to know about me. But before we get to that I must tell you that as soon as I am finished writing you this letter I am taking you to battle with me and I will defeat the Kyuubi by sealing him inside of you. I am sorry my son but this was the only thing that could be done to defeat the Kyuubi. And a newborn infant is the only thing strong enough to contain the Kyuubi._

_If you haven't yet come to this conclusion, my name is Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, and you Naruto are my son. If you are upset because this was kept from you than I am sorry but it was necessary to protect you. Because my part in the war I have earned the hatred of the entire nation of Iwa. If it was public knowledge that you were my son than it is quite possible that you would not be alive to read this letter today._

_So until you are strong enough to protect yourself and those precious to you, it must be kept secret. I wanted you to be seen as a hero for containing the Kyuubi, but demon vessels are always looked upon with hatred, so that might not have happened. Either way son you are a hero, everyday you are alive you keep the Kyuubi from destroying your home._

_If you didn't already know this your father was quite the shinobi, and it is my dream to have you one day surpass me. Inside this box are scrolls containing many of my techniques. There are also some of the kunai to perform my greatest technique The Hiraishin. That technique was what earned me the name Konoha's Yellow Flash. The actual scroll for this technique I have left with one of my toad summons, Jiraiya will let you have it when he thinks you're ready for it._

_At the bottom of this box there is also a sword, it is called Dragon's Fang and it is one of the legendary swords. I came across it during the war and held onto it. But unfortunately I never got around to training to use it. So I leave it and the scroll for the style that goes with it to you._

_Take everything I have left you and surpass me one day my son. Remember that I will always __love you and your mother Naruto. His name was Uchiha Misao , sadly she died giving birth to you , but she loved you will all his heart Well…I'm off to seal the Kyuubi, become a good man and make me proud. Your loving father , Namikaze Minato_

His face was impassive after reading that , he have other thoughts 'the event with Temari' .

Looking down at the bottom of the box he came across a silk bag that looked to contain a sword. As he pulled out the sword Jiraiya and Tsunade eyes widened.

He looked at it , it was a razor edge katana "Cool" said as putted him in the bag.

The two sannins looked worried at his stoic face , "anything more?" asked the blond , the Jiraiya give him a map and a pair of keys "this is the location of your father estates along with the keys that's all" said Jiraiya , he took them and stand up of the chair.

"Ah Naruto tomorrow you will be going in a 3.5 years training trip with Jiraiya" replied Tsunade

Naruto face brightened "Are we going to go to Suna?" said the blond 'Ah that was , so he was thinking about her' though the duo with an smile

"We are going to travel along the Mist and Ice countries during the first year , since you affinity is wind , the others 2.5 years we will train in Suna , they are a lot of people that can teach you there about that" said Jiraiya

Then Naruto punched his fist into the air and retracted like he was charging though 'YEAH' with a big smile

Tsunade smirked "So Naruto when's the wedding?" Naruto looked at her as she was crazy "What are you talking about?" asked the blond

Then the Tsunade smirk changed into an evil smirk "Temari and you of course Jiraiya and I saw the little lovely event" Naruto eyes widened , an his face turned crimson as he began to hyperventilate 'married with Temari-chan' , the he ran out of the room while screaming

He left the room and Shizune entered the office to look a Jiraiya and Tsunade laughing her asses off in the room "I saw Naruto running and screaming what happened?"

"Hahaha , I told him… that where was the wedding with him and Temari and he screamed hahha like a girl hahahhaah" said Tsunade with tears in his eyes.

- Suna border –

"So Temari is in love with Naruto isn't that cute" teased Kankoru

Temari blushed and punched him in the face "Shut up"

Then unexpected to them Gaara said in a serious tone "I approve"

Temari eyes widened at that "What?" stuttered the girl

"I talked after the sealing to Jiraiya of the Sannins , it seems Naruto will be gone with him on a training trip , he will be travelling for 1 year and then he will stay with us the next 2.5 years" said Gaara , Temari eyes widened and blushed another time "Both son of Kages , will strength our alliance , and it's not that you don't have both feelings with each other , I saw him blush when he looked at you"

Temari and Kankoru 'When did he get so perceptive'

"Plus Jiraiya told me his wind user so you can train with him" finished Gaara , 'he has the same affinity as mine' though Temari excited

Kankoru smirked "Wow , same blond hair , same blue eyes , same affinity , you have a lot in common , plus you saw how he carried all the way the Uchiha , he must have an amazing stamina" teased

Temari face turned crimson after understand what he mean by stamina , then he pulled out his fan and began to pummel his brother to the ground "SHUP UP , SHUT UP , SHUT UP" yelled the blonde

- Konoha –

Naruto stood in front of the mansion and smiled , It was not huge but looked cozy and comfortable. Simple yet elegant and he already loved it. The Hokage seemed to have kept it in good condition. The gardens were kempt and a pleasant smell of flowers lingered in the air. Walking slowly on a cobbled path he passed the large iron gates and reached the wooden doors. When he opened the doors with his key and walked in his eyes widened in wonder.

His new house had so much warmth in it, even though he knew it had not been used for nearly 14 years. It was clean so Naruto did not have to worry about that. He placed the box that he had been carrying around by the door and started to explore the house.

Nothing interested him as much as a library he found just as he reached the last floor of the mansion. It was filled to the brim with various books and scrolls. He chuckled at the unorganized way they were just scattered. Doing quick hand-seals he summoned his Kage Bunshin to organize the mess.

- Konoha gates –

Itachi arrived at the gates , he wasn't wearing the akatsuki cloak , so quickly he snuck in without being noticed and henged himself . He walked direction to the Hokage tower , he was injured in the arm he heard villagers "The yondaime will be ashamed who this village treated his poor kid just because he hold the Kyuby" , Itachi perked at that 'So they know , Naruto must be in his father house' he decided to go there

After a few minutes Itachi stood in front of the house , there was no people in the street , he noticed Naruto in the garden and walked in

Naruto sensed someone and tensed he look at the man "May I help you?" then man smirked

"Before you do anything , just trust me I didn't came here to take you " as he dropped the henge

Naruto eyes widened he activate his sharingan making Itachi gasp , our blond started to make hand signs but Itachi teleported and grabbed his arm as he signed.

"Didn't I told you to wait , listen Naruto I was one of the few who knew your heritage and guard you when you were a little kid, your mother teached me" replied Itachi then Naruto looked in his eyes and knew that was telling the truth.

He released the gasp "Okay " said the blond "Good" was Itachi replied

"You see , I wasn't the one who did the Uchiha massacre , I was another Uchiha called Madara , he blackmailed to join Akatsuki before doing the massacre , and when happened he said if I didn't join he will kill you and my brother so I have no option , I was the Akatsuki spy that Jiraiya have" said Itachi and then he began to tell him what happened in Akatsuki hideout.

Naruto was shocked after that "Why didn't you tell you brother?" asked the blonde

"Well Naruto , I couldn't expose myself if I am spy and you remember Sasuke desire to kill me" naruto nodded "If Sasuke knew who was the real killer , he will have been killed in a blink , thinking it was me , I could protect him" finished

"Let's go talk to Tsunade-baachan , Jiraiya is with her" said Naruto , Itachi nodded and henged himself as they leave

In the streets "So how and when did you awake your sharingan and the people knowing your heritage " asked Itachi , then in the way to the tower he explained all

Itachi was stunned that the Kyuby was a girl and she got rid of the cursed seal , he smiled to himself when he said that Kyuby offered a gift to him , and choose to help the others but 'Foolish brother trying to kill your friend' .

They arrived at the office , Tsunade raised an eyebrow looking at them "What do you want brat didn't you get enough with Temari?" teased Tsunade "And who is your friend?"

"Shut up" yelled Naruto with a blush 'Temari' though Itachi

"First of all , don't freak out and don't trying anything" said Naruto , Tsunade looked at him worried but nodded "Good , now you can release the henge" finished

Itachi released the henge , Tsunade jaws dropped and Jiraiya looked shocked , he noticed his arm injured "What happened Itachi?" , then Tsunade glared at Jiraiya "Is that your Akatsuki informant , you should have told me" , "And blow his cover? No thanks" replied Jiraiya

Then he mentioned Itachi to sit

"Okay that's what happened 2 days ago…" said as he explained the fight , who was the perpetrator of the Uchiha massacre.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were shocked then the blonde "But my granduncle killed Madara how can it be alive" , Itachi just stood there "I don't know"


End file.
